


All about us

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to quisinart4, for helping me out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity, age 25, doesn’t anticipate that Oliver Queen will enter her office with one of the most awful lies she ever heard and a laptop ridden with bullet holes. And that he will keep coming back with worse lies than the previous one.

Felicity, age 25, doesn’t anticipate that Oliver Queen will enter her office with one of the most awful lies she ever heard and a laptop ridden with bullet holes. And that he will keep coming back with worse lies than the previous one. 

She doesn’t anticipate that Oliver will trust her with the truth of who he is and what he does during the night. 

She doesn’t anticipate that she will help the city’s vigilante to rescue her boss with her exceptional computer skills.

She doesn’t anticipate she will slowly enjoy being a partner of the city’s vigilante.

 

* * *

 

At age 26, Felicity doesn’t anticipate she will jump out of planes to bring back her stubborn friend to Starling City, so he can save his family’s business.

She doesn’t anticipate she will accept the job of an Executive Assistant of CEO in the name of the greater good.

She doesn’t anticipate she will become completely devoted to the cause of saving Starling City.

She doesn’t anticipate she will help Oliver to open up about his past.

She doesn’t anticipate how much she will come to love Oliver when he truly lets her in.

 

* * *

 

Felicity, age 27, doesn’t anticipate she will flatline for one minute because she was shot during the terrorist attack in Starling City Mall. 

She doesn’t anticipate that Oliver will snap and kill every single person involved in the attack.

She doesn’t anticipate he will fall apart because he lost her for a minute.

She doesn’t anticipate he will confess his love for her, even if he can’t ever be with her.

 

* * *

 

At age 28, Felicity doesn’t anticipate Oliver will kiss her under the mistletoe.

She doesn’t anticipate he will tell her he is tired of keeping her at arm’s length.  

She doesn’t anticipate she will ask him to let her be his happy story.

She doesn’t anticipate he will let her.

 

* * *

 

Felicity, age 29, doesn’t anticipate that Oliver will ask her to get an apartment with him.

Felicity, age 31, doesn’t anticipate she will become a Queen. 

Nor she does anticipate that at age 33 she will have a son with Oliver.

She doesn’t anticipate she will spend her 36th birthday in the hospital because their younger daughter broke her leg while running down the stairs.

At 49, Felicity doesn’t anticipate she will see Oliver hang the Hood because he’s getting old and not because he died.

At 56, Felicity doesn’t anticipate she will become a grandmother.

Felicity, age 63, doesn’t anticipate she will love her husband with the same intensity she loved him as she did at 27.

At 87, she doesn’t anticipate the last time she will kiss Oliver will be a goodnight kiss.

 

* * *

 

Felicity doesn’t anticipate the amazing life she will build with Oliver.


	2. Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity and Oliver are wizards and they're attending Hogwarts as foreign exchange students.

"Remind me again what are we doing here, please?" Felicity asked as she tried to keep up with Oliver’s steps.

"Before we came to Hogwarts, Tommy told me unicorns can be found in the Forbidden Forest and now I want to see it," Oliver said frustrated.

"I hate when Tommy does that," Felicity muttered. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we will be in if one of the teachers catch us here? We’re exchange students, Oliver! And I want…"

"Yeah, I know, Felicity," he interrupted her. "I heard you the first twenty times."

He turned around and took her by the shoulders. “Remember when you said you wanted an exciting life? Here we are, in the middle of the lovely woods looking for a unicorn. Your life can’t get more exciting than this.”

Felicity blinked before sending him a look of disbelief. “Did you just call the  _Forbidden Forest_  the lovely woods?”

Oliver huffed in exasperation. “Felicity.”

"Okay," she raised her hands in defeat. "But if I die, I’ll come back to haunt your ass for eternity."

"I wouldn’t expect anything less from you," he said, trying to not laugh at his melodramatic girlfriend.

"Also, you’re not gonna die," he told her. "I’m always here to protect you."


	3. She is the sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felicity Queen, Felicity Queen," he muttered against her mouth. "Let down your hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

It took Felicity a few moments to notice Oliver leaning against the door frame, watching her brush her hair. He smiled at her when their eyes met.

"Did you know our daughter is convinced she would be prettier if she had your hair color?" He asked as he entered their room and sat on the bed.

Felicity nodded, as she gathered her hair in the left hand and used the hairbrush to smooth the ponytail she made.

"According to her, every girl looks better if the hair shines like the sun," she said, trying to not laugh at her daughter’s reasoning.

"I’ve no idea where those ideas come from," Oliver whispered, furrowing his brows in thought.

"I think we should blame  _Tangled_ ,” she said, giggling at Oliver’s confusion. She grabbed the hair tie on the nightstand and fastened it.

“ _Tangled_?” He asked.

"You know, the Disney’s version of Rapunzel," Felicity explained. Oliver was familiar with that fairy tale because he was the one who sat with Sophie to read books. He didn’t have a lot of patience to sit through movies, so she was the one who watched Disney with their daughter. "Her hair glows and has healing properties when she sings a magical song."

Oliver blinked. “O-kay.”

Felicity giggled again before sitting beside Oliver.

"She just wants to look like her favorite Disney princess," she told him. "Nothing wrong with that."

"I thought she just wanted to look like her mother," he offered.

"Yeah, no," she shook her head. "It’s all about Rapunzel."

"Shame," he whispered as he leaned to capture her lips in a kiss. "You’re the prettiest girl with yellow hair."

Felicity smiled against his lips before kissing him again. 

She was so into the kiss, she didn’t notice Oliver loosened up her hair tie from her ponytail until she felt his fingers running through her hair.

"Felicity Queen, Felicity Queen," he muttered against her mouth. "Let down your hair."


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I’d swear an ice skating rink like this one wouldn’t be empty on a Saturday night," Felicity said as she stood unsteadily on the pink skates that Oliver had given to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the end of 'Fire in the Ice' (Bones S04E14).

"You know, I’d swear an ice skating rink like this one wouldn’t be empty on a Saturday night," Felicity said as she stood unsteadily on the pink skates that Oliver had given to her.

"They open every Saturday, but I reserved tonight for the two of us," Oliver explained as he linked his arm with hers to escort Felicity to the entrance of the rink. 

She gave him a dumbfounded look. “Are you telling me you closed an entire rink so we could go ice skating?”

"Billionaire," he replied, pointing to himself with his free hand.

"You’re insane!"

He smiled at her before grasping her hand into his to guide her through the rink.

At first, Felicity felt completely off balance, but as Oliver taught her how to steady herself, she slowly became more secure in her feet.

"Let’s try something new," Oliver said, letting her hand go and moving behind her.

She let out a small cry as she felt her feet slip on the ice. “Oliver, I’m gonna fall!”

Suddenly, his hands were on her hips, gripping her tight to keep her steady. 

"You’re not gonna fall," he said. "I’m here!"

"You’re crazy!" Felicity screamed as they made a big spin.

"I’m fun!" Oliver screamed back before he started laughing at Felicity’s yelps. 

"Why did I agree to do this?" She asked as Oliver went back to her side to hold her hand.

"Because you told me I deserved the night off and I said I wouldn’t work if you went out with me," he reminded her in a playful voice.

"Next time remind me to ask you what we’ll be doing instead of immediately saying yes," she told him.

Oliver just laughed and didn’t say anything at all.


	5. Watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver is born a female and Felicity is Olivia's IT girl.

"I’ve made a few improvements down here. Just in case, you know…" Felicity explained as she followed Olivia down the stairs tothe lair. “You decided to come back.” 

She turned the lights on and watched Olivia’s reaction to the new and improved lair. Diggle raised his brows to her as they waited for their friend’s response. Olivia turned around and looked at Felicity. As always, Olivia remained silent in awe before snapping out of it to talk business.

"You need to find these guys," Olivia said getting closer to Felicity’s computers.

"I’ve been trying to ever since you got back,”  Felicity sent a knowing look to Diggle as she went after Olivia. “I figured you’d come around eventually.”

Felicity saw her eyeing the salmon ladder and she smiled.

"I kept that. I liked watching you do that," she told Olivia before she looked appreciatively at her friend. Olivia averted her eyes from Felicity’s as she pressed her lips in a thin line.


	6. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver and Felicity share a moment during New Year’s Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everylastline and tanya-posts.

Felicity heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs, but she didn’t turn around. She knew just by hearing the familiar footsteps approaching her that it was Oliver.

"Anything yet?" he asked her, a bit of frustration showing in his tone.

"If I had something, you’d know by now," she answered unfazed as she typed quickly.

She knew Oliver wanted to catch these guys that were terrorizing the neighborhood of his club, but rushing her wouldn’t get the work done any faster.

“Sorry, I’m just…”

“Worried,” she finished for him, before she spun around in her computer chair to face Oliver. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise to see his clothes. She knew he was at a New Year’s Eve party making an appearance before he showed up there. She expected to see him wearing his usual suit, but instead he was missing his suit jacket while showing off his suspenders. If it was one garment she never imagined Oliver would own, it would be suspenders. As he looked illegally good in it, she was glad she was wrong. Oliver should wear them all the time.

“What?” He asked, frowning. Clearly, he caught her astonished expression and was curious about it.

“Nothing,” she said quickly, trying to not blush as she eyed him appreciatively. He tilted his head, studying her for a moment, but didn’t say anything.

“So, how was the party?” She inquired, trying to distract him from her faux pass.

“Full,” he replied, his eyes fixed on her. She wanted to squirm under his watchful gaze, but she remained still.

“I’m sorry for keeping you here during New Year’s Eve,” he said, guiltily.

Felicity frowned, not liking his tone. She shook her head, before she gave him a piece of her mind.

“Keeping me here? Oliver, I’m not a dog. I chose to be here, doing this,” she said as she pointed at the screens behind her. “You didn’t make me do anything at all.”

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, before nodding at her in acceptance.

“Thanks,” he said, his eyes showing how truthful his words were.

She just smiled at him, holding his gaze with hers. 

“I wish you were there with me,” he blurted out. Her eyes widened in surprise by his confession and, by the way Oliver was looking at her, he seemed startled by his own honesty.

Recovering from his blunt confession, he gave her a soft smile. “This time you’d have had to dance with me, though.”

Felicity snorted at his callback from the last party they went and that she refused to dance with him because he pissed her off.

“This time I’d have loved to dance with you,” she smiled at him.

There was a second of silence before Oliver was stepping closer to her and extended his hand. She looked between Oliver and his hand in a silent question.

“Dance with me now,” he muttered, his eyes boring into hers.

For a moment, Felicity just stood there with her mouth slightly open, completely taken aback by his unexpected request. As she snapped out of her stunned state, she got up from her chair and accepted his hand.

He pulled her into his arms, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her right hand near their faces as their foreheads were almost touching. She placed her left arm over his shoulder, holding him so close that she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. And then, they started moving in a swaying rhythm, even without music.

With her eyes closed, she let herself enjoy the feeling of being in Oliver’s arms, even if it was just for a moment.


	7. Sweet temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you should take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say ‘Mr. Queen, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bones 4x10 scene.

Oliver blinked twice when he saw Felicity entering his office, holding her tablet. He was surprised to see her in one of her button up shirts and pencil skirts she used to wear when he first met her. She even had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

Looking at Felicity dressed that way with her bright red lips, Oliver could completely understand the appeal of sexy librarian fantasy.

"Oliver, we need to…" She trailed off as she noticed he was staring. "What?" she asked in confusion.

He averted his eyes from her outfit and looked at her face, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him a suspicious look before stepping closer to show him the information on her tablet.

Oliver couldn’t understand what Felicity was telling him because his focus was fixed on _her_ instead of what she was saying. He could only notice the warmth that her body was emanating, so close to his, with her sweet scent invading his sense.

"Don’t you think, Oliver?" she asked, her head turning to look at him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times as he held her gaze with his.

His hand went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Felicity gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. Oliver smirked at her, before leaning close enough that his nose was brushing against hers.

"I think you should take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say ‘Mr. Queen, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?’"

And then he waited for her reaction.

Felicity blinked repeatedly, baffled by his words. He remained still, letting Felicity catch up with what he was asking from her. She licked her lips and handled him her tablet, her expression impassive.

He felt his mouth dry when one of her hands took off her glasses and the other let her hair loose, falling in a cascade as she shook her head.

“Mr. Queen,” she whispered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?”

“Yes,” he muttered before gathering her hair to the side and whispering into her ear. “The penalty for an overdue book is pleasuring you, Ms. Smoak.”

He bit her earlobe. “A price I’m very excited to pay,” he confessed before pulling her into a kiss. 


	8. The light of my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, what is wrong with you, Felicity?” Oliver inquires as they start walking down the street to get their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta based this drabble on the scene of Brennan’s pregnancy reveal (Bones 6x23).

“Okay, what is wrong with you, Felicity?” Oliver inquires as they start walking down the street to get their car. “I know you dislike hospitals, but it’s a happy day! Don’t be so tense,” he grabs her hand trying to get her attention. She keeps her eyes down and doesn’t say anything. He stops in his tracks and pulls her hand.

“Felicity?” he calls her name. “What is going on?”

“Do you really think today is a happy day?” Oliver frowns at her weird question.

“Of course! Diggle just had his first son with the woman he loves,” he declares. “How could it not be a happy day? It’s probably the happiest day of their lives. They’re a family now.”

“Yeah, of course. Family. They’re a family. Couples that love each other usually want to have a family together.” Felicity nods with a smile that doesn’t seem right in her face. It’s a clear sign she’s feeling insecure about something. He narrows his eyes.

“Is this your way to ask me if I want kids?” he asks softly. They never talked about it in the two years they were together, but it seems like the right time now.

Oliver watches Felicity bite her bottom lip, the worry clearly showing on her face.

“Do you want it?” He sees the way she’s twisting the hem of her skirt and suddenly the realization dawned on him. She doesn’t want to have a family with him. They never talked about it before because she never wanted it in the first place. The thought hurts a little more than he imagined it would, but he swallows the lump in his throat and speaks again.

“You don’t want to have kids,” he states, trying to not let the disappointment show in his voice.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out.

The time slows down and everything around him stops for a moment. Oliver can only see Felicity and hear her voice in the back of his mind, repeating these three words.

Before he can realize his hand is reaching out to touch her abdomen. “You have a baby here,” he whispers. “Our baby,” he looks at her with widened eyes. She nods as a smile begins to form on his lips.

“I love you,” he mutters, his hands cupping her face. “I love you so much,” he repeats before he kisses her.


	9. Life is sweeter (when you're with me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you like this."

"I love you like this," Oliver muttered before depositing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Like what?" Felicity asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Wearing only my shirt in my bed," he explained as he kissed her collarbone. "It’s the nicest thing I’ve ever seen in my life."

She sighed as she felt his hand slowly tracing patterns on her stomach. His touch was so gentle that it gave her goosebumps.

"And I love whenever you touch me," she offered with a lazy smile.

"I know," he said in a cocky way.

"Don’t be presumptuous," she poked him in the ribs. "It’s not attractive," she chided him.

He made a sound of agreement as he trailed a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She knew he wasn’t listening to her anymore, too busy getting lost in her body.

Felicity gasped when she felt the combination of Oliver’s stubble scratching the sensitive skin of her neck as his tongue traced small circles on the same spot.

She closed her eyes and let Oliver enjoy her body. If she was the nicest thing he had ever seen in his life, Oliver was the most beautiful thing that she ever loved.


	10. The arrow that binds is my gift for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver bought her the industrial piercing on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

Oliver bought her the industrial piercing on a whim.

It was an impulse buy from a small shop around the corner of QC that Oliver caught Felicity entering a couple of times. He didn’t even remember why he was looking at the window display, but when he saw the industrial barbell in the shape of an arrow with a small heart in the middle of it, he knew Felicity would like it. So, obviously he entered the store and purchased it.

He didn’t realize until later that day what it’d seem to Felicity if he just handled her the piercing without any convincing explanation of his purchase.

He couldn’t afford Felicity getting the wrong idea about his gift. Or, if he was being honest, she would get the right idea, but he just couldn’t follow through it.

He settled to keep the small package hidden in his drawer until he found a reasonable way to give her the gift.

 

* * *

 

He never imagined the perfect excuse to give her the piercing would be a kidnapping.

It took him two days to find the kidnappers and where they were hiding her, which would have been easier if she had a tracking device with her all the time.

_Oh_ , he thought as he remembered his impulsive acquisition.

 

* * *

 

"Hey," he said as he approached her in the lair. Diggle was out, buying food for the three of them. He thought that would be the best moment to give her the gift and avoid the knowing look Diggle would give him.

"Hey," she replied, turning around to look at him. He gave her a sheepish smile before his hand cupped her elbow delicately, bringing her closer to him.

"I have something for you," he told her as reached into his pocket and grabbed the small package he had been holding onto for so long. She looked at him curiously, her brows knit in confusion as she stared at the box in his hands.

The surprised expression on her face made Oliver’s heart flutter a bit, because she was clearly not expecting a properly wrapped gift.

"You bought me something?" she asked, perplexed.

He nodded before offering the gift to her. She smiled at him, accepting it. She looked satisfied as she opened her present.

He could see the astonishment on her face when she realized what he just gave to her. She held between her fingers the industrial piercing, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"You bought me an arrow piercing?"

Oliver gave her a sheepish smile. “It’s not just an arrow piercing. The arrowhead has a tracking device, so we can avoid problems like…” he trailed off, shrugging.

The realization reflected in Felicity’s eyes as she accepted the reasonable explanation of his sudden gift.

"But an arrow, Oliver? Could you be more conspicuous?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she took off the current piercing she was wearing.

Oliver bit his lips to not say ‘it could have been a crown instead of a heart’. He remained silent, just smiling at her as she put it on.

"How does it look?" Felicity asked, turning her head so he could take a look at his gift.

"Perfect," he said, his hand reaching up to put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, raising herself up on her toes and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You’re welcome," he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic requested by puzzledhats. **Prompt:** Oliver gives Felicity an industrial piercing in the shape of an arrow with a tracking device.


	11. All I want is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver stood holding Felicity’s hand, looking down at the headstone in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

Oliver stood holding Felicity’s hand, looking down at the headstone in front of him.

**In Loving Memory of Tommy Merlyn**

**1985-2013**

**Beloved son**

As Oliver felt a pang of extreme grief inside his chest, he squeezed her hand. Her hold in his fingers tightened. 

"It never gets easier," he told her.

"I know," she whispered. There was a long moment of silence between them before Oliver spoke again.

"Thank you," he turned to look at Felicity.  She looked beautiful with her long coat and leather boots and that cute hat she got when they went to Russia last year. Combining her clothes with the bright pink lipstick she was using and the fact her cheeks were painted a rosy red from how cold it was, Oliver wanted to stare at her all day.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being here with me today," Oliver replied with a grateful smile. "You make this bearable."

She gave him a tentative smile.

"I’ll always be with you, if you want me to," she told him with a shrug, like that declaration was nothing at all.

It was everything to him. 

"You belong with me, Felicity," he said as he reached for her other hand and pulled her closer to him. Her palms rested on his chest, close to his heart. He sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you," he murmured before leaning down and taking her lips with his. 

"I love you too," she whispered back when they finally broke apart.

The feeling of something cold falling on his skin made him look around.

It was snowing.

"I think this year we’ll have a white Christmas," she said as she gazed up at the sky.

"A Christmas miracle," he said as he captured her mouth with his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allstartstofade & mochingbird requested 'kiss in the snow' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.


	12. The best thing that’s ever been mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sing to me," he whispers, because he misses the sound of her voice echoing in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. Title from Mine by Taylor Swift.

They’re on her bed, his ear pressed against her heart, hearing the constant beating fill the silence of the room. They aren’t sleeping yet, just resting in a comfortable silence after a long day of work. 

"Sing to me," he whispers, because he misses the sound of her voice echoing in the room.

"What song?" she asks, and he can hear by the tone of her voice she is smiling.

He shakes his head. ”Whatever you have in mind.”

And then she starts a song he’s not familiar with, but enjoys anyway because it’s Felicity.

_Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together,_   
_And there’s a drawer of my things at your place_   
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded,_   
_You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes_

She sings softly, one of her hands caressing his short hair as he pays attention to every word that comes out of her mouth while the other rests on his side.

_And I remember that fight_   
_Two-thirty AM_   
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_   
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_   
_Braced myself for the “Goodbye.”_   
_‘Cause that’s all I’ve ever known_   
_Then you took me by surprise_   
_You said, “I’ll never leave you alone.”_

He sighs, weighting the veiled confession behind her song of choice. He looks up at her, his chin resting on her chest as he smiles gently at her.

"I’ll never leave you," he promises, interrupting her song. His hand finds the one resting on his side and brings it to his lips. He drops several small kisses on her palm, spreading out to her fingertips.

"It’s just a song, Oliver," she shrugs it off, her eyes not meeting his, a clear sign she doesn’t want to talk about it. He sighs, choosing to not press her.

"One more?" he requests.

She glances down at him, before nodding and starts humming a new tune for him. 

Whatever song Felicity sang previously, it hit too close for her, for  _them_. 

She said it was only a song, but Oliver knows better.

It’s never just a song with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anamarya6 requested 'kiss on the hand' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr. I couldn’t stop imagining Felicity singing ‘Mine’ to Oliver and here we are.


	13. After all this time (you and I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their greatest accomplishment was growing old together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. Title from 'Oh my my my (Mary’s song)' by Taylor Swift.

They grew old together.

That was a feat in of itself since Oliver was the city’s vigilante and Felicity was his partner. 

Along the way, Oliver got more scars while Felicity got tired. 

After all the years they spent trying to fix the city, Felicity realized that the suffering, the chaos, the violence couldn’t be finished. Their little operation couldn’t fight a huge system of oppression and helplessness. The change didn’t just depend on them. She knew they made a difference every single day, but sometimes it felt so small that it seemed meaningless.

She didn’t ask Oliver if he ever got tired of that.

She knew he was tired of living since he was shipwrecked. As time went on, the weight upon him only grew heavier.

If she was tired, Oliver was exhausted.

However, they found peace in each other and that was enough.

 

* * *

 

They survived together through the Count, Helena Bertinelli, Slade Wilson, Clock King, Ra’s al Ghul, Malcom Merlyn and Thea finding out Oliver’s secret identity.

They attended Moira’s funeral and Thea’s wedding. They helped Roy recover from his accident due to a fire in his apartment. They supported Thea when the truth about her paternity came out. They were the godparents of John’s first child. Felicity lost a baby and became sterile. The number of tattoos covering Oliver’s body only grew. 

During all that time, they helped the city.

For the most part, they grew old together.

 

* * *

 

When they got together, Felicity thought everything would be different, but it wasn’t.

Unless he needed to, Oliver still didn’t open up about the island. The same way Felicity couldn’t find in her the strength to talk about her family.  

In the end, Felicity understood that talking wasn’t the only way they could connect and deal with their emotional baggage.

If it was raining, Oliver always found shelter in her arms. After a call to her mother, his arms would wrap around her waist, his chin pressed to her shoulder while she tried to match her breathing with his.

Most of all, they were the same. They bickered over details and had screaming matches about methods. She always walked away from a discussion when she already spoke her mind. Oliver used violence to vent his frustration and anger. She tended his wounds after a fight. He said her name like it held the meaning of life.

But first and foremost, they were friends.

 

* * *

 

They said ‘I love you’ all the time. Although, in the beginning, she thought it’d be a big deal to say those three words out loud.

It was the sound of a gun going off and Oliver’s scream that made her reconsider the whole choice of not saying ‘I love you’. 

She didn’t want to lose Oliver. Ever. But she’d hate to lose him without letting him know he was loved by her. So, the first thing she did when Oliver woke up was kiss his forehead and mutter ‘I love you’. She would never forget the wide smile he gave her before muttering back ‘I love you too’.

Their lives were filled with uncertainty. Their feelings for each other wouldn’t become one of those things.

 

* * *

 

Felicity knew Oliver lived in constant fear: fear of not being good enough, fear of being the reason people he loved died, fear of failing, fear of being too late, fear of Felicity walking away from the life they built together. 

She understood all these fears, particularly because she shared some of them. 

But if there was one thing she learned while saving the city with her team was that she couldn’t live in fear. If she let her doubts dominate her life, she wouldn’t live and that was the scariest thought she ever had.

She wanted to live her life to the fullest, get everything she ever wanted out of it.

That was the only thing she had in mind when she asked Oliver to marry her.

 

* * *

 

Diggle was the first one to retire.

And then it was Sara, followed by Barry and then Oliver.

The night Oliver turned sixty-six, Felicity cried in the darkness of their room.

She never thought he’d live long enough to hang up his hood and let another person take his place as the Arrow. Robb was a good kid, Barry and Thea raised him right. He was as talented with a bow and an arrow as Oliver had been back in the day.

Felicity couldn’t be more proud of their legacy.

They were surrounded by young people that wanted to change things around them and that was good. That meant her job was done.

She got what she wanted: to make a difference.

 

* * *

 

At eighty, Felicity could barely remember a time in her life that she didn’t have Oliver around.

It was hard to reconcile the decades they shared a life with her youthful fantasies about him. Her reality surpassed anything she imagined at twenty-five. Christ, she vaguely remembered looking at Oliver and hoping he’d notice her as something more than a friend.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She blinked slowly, her eyes finding his, a smile gracing his lips. So many years had passed since he entered her office at QC for the first time and he still managed to take her breath away.

"You," she said, smiling back. "Always."


	14. Window sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to reenact the days you did that for me, just to feel how is it like to be at your end of window sneaking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

She couldn’t believe she was pulling an Oliver on… well, Oliver. 

Although, in retrospect, it was totally not her fault.

It was Thea’s fault.

Her sister-in-law insisted they should spend the night before their wedding in separate rooms at the big resort where they were having their ceremony. And Felicity, being a big romantic, thought that a little space between them before wedding wouldn’t hurt. 

She couldn’t believe she managed to convince Oliver that it’d be a great idea.

She huffed.

Of course Oliver would have accepted her idea. Being the sucker for her puppy face that he was, he didn’t see the bad idea it actually was for her sleeping pattern.

She tossed and turned for three hours before she gave up. Being alone in the bed made Felicity realize that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without Oliver.

In hindsight, Felicity should have expected this particular issue because they’ve been sharing a bed every single night for six years. Why she thought she’d miraculously fall asleep without his body wrapped around hers was beyond her.

Now, there she was, scaling Oliver’s window to get into his dark room in the middle of the night, trying to not get caught by Thea, exactly like Oliver used to sneak into her room to cuddle her when they were getting together.

What was her life anyway?

When she finally managed to open his window and get inside the room, she was being pushed to the floor with a body pressing down on hers with force.

"Oliver, it’s me!" she shouted before he did anything else.

"Felicity?" he hissed, sliding to the side. 

"Did you miss me?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here? And why did you sneak through the window?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to reenact the days you did that for me, just to feel how is it like to be at your end of window sneaking?" she offered.

"Not at all," he replied in a dry tone.

"Well, I tried," she said, getting up. Oliver followed her example, and then turned the lights on. 

He crossed his arms, raising a brow in a silent question. 

Felicity sighed. “I couldn’t sleep without you, so here I am,” she opened her arms, pointing at herself.

Oliver smirked at her. “I knew you wouldn’t go through with this idea.”

She sent him a disbelief look. “Oh, really, Mr. Queen? And why is that?”

"You and I are the same," he said, invading her personal space. His hands settled on her hips, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We can’t be without each other," and then he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. She gasped out loud when his teeth grazed her skin slightly.

"Let’s go to bed, Felicity," he said, his hands leaving her hips to grip her hands.

"Let’s go." She gave him a smile before following him to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts.  
>  **Prompt 01:** Anonymous requested 'earlobe kiss ' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.  
>  **Prompt 02:** puzzledhats requested 'Felicity sneaking in to Oliver’s room through his window? I don’t know why she’s there or what happens after but I do expect a sleeping Oliver to tackle her because his instincts kick in before he realizes it’s her.'


End file.
